FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save the Bunnies
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save the Bunnies" Review Title Card: Has Rubble on it in a standard pose with a standard background. Analysis: Would have thought that Skye would be on it, but whatever I guess. Scene 1: Zuma, Rocky, Ryder, and Chase are all at the park. Ryder throws a frisbee, as the pups chase after it. The frisbee goes over the slide, as Rocky and Zuma both climb the ladder to get to the top of the slide, but Chase goes up the slide itself to get the frisbee first, as he then falls down the slide. Rocky and Zuma compliment him on his nice moves. Mr. Porter and Farmer Yumi are at Yumi's farm, as they notice that carrots are disappearing. "Your carrots are growing backwards!" Awesome line by Mr. Porter. Bunnies are then seen, as Farmer Yumi calls Ryder. She assesses the situation, as Ryder says that they can help. Marshall is shown cleaning his pup-house with a duster, as he sneezes from the dust, and his head lands in a bucket. He then runs toward the Lookout, but trips over toys, and crashes into all the pups in the Elevator. The bucket lands on his backside, as he says "At least it's not covering my eyes." Great line. Analysis: ***1/4, Some awesome lines from Mr. Porter and Marshall help this scene a lot. Chase, Zuma, and Rocky were good as well. Chase's little chuckle as he goes down the slide is always great. Lookout: Rubble is needed to use his shovel to dig a trench around the carrot patch to look for bunny tunnels. Chase is needed to use his herding skills to herd the bunnies, and use his net if they need to catch any. Scene 2: Farmer Yumi is shown to be happy, as she is storing crates of carrots into Mr. Porter's truck, saying that they were able to save some of the carrots. Mr. Porter then walks up, eating a carrot. That's funny right there. The pups and Ryder then show up, as Rubble starts digging his trench. Chase then runs off to herd bunnies, as Farmer Yumi asks about where they will put all of the bunnies when Chase rounds them up. Ryder then calls Rocky, and asks him to get the old kennel cages, and put the old pup-beds in them. Skye is asked to fly them to the farm. Analysis: **3/4, Barely-Above-Average scene. Mr. Porter at the beginning was funny, but other than that, nothing else really noticable happened that I feel the need to write extendedly about. Scene 3: As Rubble is digging, he finds a bunny hiding in a tunnel, as another bunny comes out of the whole as well. The bunnies then run off, as Chase tries to round them up, but they manage to get into holes in the ground, where Chase is left to basically play wack-a-mole, in which was a great segment. Chase starts running after the bunnies, as Ryder tells him to round them into Bettina's pen. As Chase is chasing the bunnies, they start having him run in circles. Skye then shows up with the cages. Farmer Yumi puts carrots into the cages to trick them in, as Rubble finds more bunnies. Chase uses his megaphone to communicate with the bunnies, getting them into the cages. "Awe, they're so adorable. Are you comfy cuties?" Don't like that line so much, but the delivery is great. That ends the scene. Analysis: ***1/4, More of Kallan Holley being amazing. Chase and Rubble were both great too. This story arch is good, and it's good because this episode is Skye's character development, which she needed since most of the other pups have had their time (Except for Rocky who got it in the next episode) Scene 4: Skye flies the bunnies that are in the cages away from the farm, as more bunnies are seen jumping into Mr. Porter's van. Mr. Porter drives to his restaurant, where he starts to unload the carrots, as bunnies are eating his crops. Ryder and the pups are walking at the farm, as they hear Betinna in trouble, even though she's just cowering in fear at a bunny. Mr. Porter then calls Ryder, and assesses his bunny problem. That ends the scene. Analysis: **1/2, Pretty simple scene. The only think I have to say is that Skye seriously needed all of this character development. Scene 5: Mr. Porter is trying to keep the bunnies under control, to no avail. Rubble then shows up, and starts carrying bunnies in his shovel, as they are transported into a cage. More bunnies show up, as Ryder asks Mr. Porter for carrot cake. The bunnies all run for the cake, as Chase shoots his net right over the net, capturing all the bunnies. They are all then transported into a field, where Skye is saying goodbye to all the bunnies. As Skye is flying back to the Lookout, she is tickled mid-flight, by a bunnies. "Why hello, little stowaway!" Good line and delivery to end the scene. Analysis: ***, Kallan Holley is awesome, and I'm so glad that she was nominated at the 2015 Young Artists Awards. Anyways, Rubble was fine, Chase was good, and anything else was good enough to pass. Scene 6: Rocky, Chase, Rubble, and Ryder are all eating carrots, as Rocky says that they are good, and it's no wonder why there were so many rabbits at her farm. Skye then shows up with the bunny from earlier on her head, as she asks if she can keep him. Ryder gives Skye and the bunny a carrot each, as another bunny shows up. The pups play with the bunny to end the episode. Analysis: **, Nothing to really note here, except it actually felt sort of weird and misplaced not to have a Marshall mishap to end the episode. Final Analysis I'll give it a 5.5 out of 10. That makes this episode very basic, which is basically what it was. Skye and Chase were both great, but other than that, there was nothing else really good to note. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Skye - Obviously. Had a lot of character development in this episode. 2. Chase - Gave many good lines throughout the whole episode. 3. Mr. Porter - Was funny throughout the whole episode. Stats Season 1 High: Pups in a Fog & Pup Pup Goose (7.5) Season 1 Low: Pup Pup Boogie & Pups Save the Sea Turtles (4.5) Average: 5.481 First Responders List '''Bold '''indicates the pups first called in this episode. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode